Dusk
by renesmeexjacob
Summary: Jacob realizes that maybe it isn't too sensible to be drinking at Sam and Emily's wedding, but when Renesmee assists him, they begin to delve deeper than friendship. As he loses his way, she helps him find himself again. Contains lemons in later chapters.
1. Puppy Love

Chapter One: Puppy Love

Finally, after all of these years, Sam and Emily were getting married. Not only was the weather just on the verge of perfection for a day in La Push but everything was going as planned. I watched the abnormal rays from the sun glitter down from the sky, reflecting on to my ivory skin which then let of a faint glow. I was the only person closest to a vampire at this reception. My parents, nor the rest of my family couldn't make it since they thought it was best to visit the Denali clan in Alaska, aside from an extensive hunting trip. Apparently grizzly bears were in season this time of the year - Uncle Emmett's absolute favourite animal. And since Emmett was going, that of course mean that everyone else had to as well. Lucky for me though, my parents wanted to test their trust with Jacob, and me as well.

My bestfriend, also a wolf, was looking after me for two whole weeks. It was only the third day that my parents had been away, and I finally came to realise how big the cobble-stone cottage actually was when my parents weren't around. It was just me and Jacob. Maybe it was just the idea of him sleeping downstairs on the couch, and then myself having the whole upper-level of the house to myself. But instead of focussing on my best friend, I had to snap back into reality.

"Leah continuiously had that look on her face like she wanted to kill me, so I just ended up tossing the mattress over in the end," Seth smirked deviously, as the rest of the pack around him laughed. Just to be polite, I cracked a small smile, as if I hadn't completely zoned out before.

"She must have been pissed off," Embry dragged out the last two words, tensing his jaw as he received a slap on the back of his head. "Oh hey Leah, fancy seeing you here." He raised his eyebrows, almost cautiously as if to say _I serrender_.

I let an angelic laugh escape my lips then. It was hilarious whenever a pack member was caught paying out another.

"Why wouldn't I come? My cousin's the one getting married," Leah clarified, taking a deep breath. It was obvious that she was attempting to supress any emotion of jealousy that seemed to show through on her appearence.

"Yeah, but she's getting married to your ex-boyfriend," Jacob butted in, with a loud laugh.

Now that was just disrespectful. I let out a small sigh, and shook my head slightly for a moment, before taking hold of his arm. "He'll be back," I apologized to the group of tanned boys, before pulling him aside, almost near the shore of the beach. "That was really rude of you," I admitted under my breath, only for him to hear.

"Yeah, well it's true. I blame Sam though - apparently he couldn't keep it in his pants," Jacob whispered, slurring his words slightly as he toppled a few places.

I could smell his breath from a few inches away - he'd been drinking. He'd never drunk this much before in his life. He usually behaved as well. I could feel blood rush to my cheeks, flushing them a deep scarlet color.

"Hey everyone - there's a party in Sam's pants, and everyone's invited!" Jacob yelled out to the crowd of people who were taking their seats, waiting for the ceremony to begin. "By the way, you're looking super hot today. Maybe Quil has a crush on y-you. He's been staring at them -" He pointed towards her breasts which were tucked in a yellow sundress.

"You're in no state to be Sam's best-man," I commented, and bit down on my lower lip nervously. I couldn't let him assist Sam when he was going to be making one of the biggest steps in his life with Emily. "Just stay there." I ushered to where he was standing.

"Yes captian, I -" His sentence was immediately cut off as he bent down, and began throwing up on the sand beside the shoreline. He pointed at the washed up cereal that had just exitted his mouth. "Silly rabbit, Trix are for kids." He laughed.

"Ew," I mumbled before quickly rushing over to Sam who was conferring with a few family members. "Hey, I'm just going to keep this really simple, but Jacob's had way too much to drink, and he needs to go home. "Seth's sober, so maybe you should get him to be your best man," I tried as hard as possible just to keep the tone of voice compassionate.

He gave me a disappointed look, before I rushed off to asist Jacob who was now sitting on the sand. "Jacob, come on. You have food waiting for you at my house," I persuaded him, before heaving him up into my embrace, towing him towards his car. I reached into his pocket, taking hold of the keys and gently pushed him into the passanger seat.

"I can drive, I'm perfectly fine. Don't worry about me, I'm at a wedding," He just continued to talk. I would do just about anything to shut him up right now.

"Yeah, sure, sure." Stealing his phrase, I grinned and buckled his seatbelt up for him. Closing the door, I made my way around to the other side of the vehicle and let myself in, slipping the keys into the ignition as I sped off towards the cottage.


	2. What Have You Done With My Best Friend?

Chapter Two: What Have You Done With My Best Friend?

Opening up the front door and helping Jacob into the house was like an opperation - extremely difficult and full of suspense. How would I know that he'd fall flat on his face the moment he got through into the main hall way. With a groan, I attempted to tug him up by his arm, but he wouldn't budge, other than a few drool marks around his mouth and on the floor.

"My cat peed on that floor," I lied, keeping my voice nonchalant with a small shrug lifting my shouldiers. I then watched as he immediately got up from the ground, dusting off his clothes and rushing over to the couch. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of him stumbling around, it was marginally funny. "Yeah, now you get up." Truth is, I don't even have a cat, but he should know that too. I suppose being intoxicated by alchohol really messes up your memory. "Jacob, just go to sleep, you'll feel better." I assured him, before heading into the kitchen as he crashed in a daze on the couch.

I knew that after everything he'd been drinking he'd definitely need some food to soak up everything he consumed. I knew that he wouldn't be asleep for too long, infact he probably would just be laughing at the roof. Oddly enough, the second choice was the most believeable even though the roof was completely plain.

Reaching into the refridgerator, I pulled out three eggs and three pieces of bread with a large amount of bacon. Greasey food was apparently good for hangovers, and hopefully it helped in just ordinarily sobering people up. I set the pan on the stove and melted some butter before frying up the eggs and bacon quickly, before toasting the bread. Once everything was prepared, I set it on a plate and made my way back into the living room where Jacob was snoring. He really was asleep then. I rested the plate on to the coffee table, before sitting down beside him. His snores quietened quite a bit then.

"Honestly Jacob Black, what have you become," I breathed, keeping my gaze on his face. I leaned down slightly, letting my hand rest on his cheek. I showed him my favourite memory of him when I had just been born: when we were in the forest 'arguing' which one could catch the bigger elk. He let me win. But that memory faded into contrast with the next, more recent ones: first he drinking at a party, unknowingly flirting with girls with their thongs showing above their skirts, secondly was when I walked in on him with another girl and third when he completely forgot to take me to school yesterday because he was with yet another girl. "What have you done with my best friend? I want him back," I whispered, and I could already feel my eyes welling up with tears.

I pulled my hand away from his cheek the moment his eyes opened, good timing. Hiding my tears, I turned my face towards the plate of food still sitting on the coffee table. "Um, I made you something to eat. I don't care what you say, but you have to have something..." I trailed off, wiping my eyes in one swift movement.

"Are you crying, Nessie?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

I reached over and took hold of the plater, handing to it him. "I just burnt myself when I was cooking, it's nothing," I made up yet another excuse, faking a smile. I couldn't act like I was happy with him forever when really he was hurting me.

"You know, I just had the weirdest dream. Wait no it wasn't really a dream, more like a flashback, ya' know?" He spoke before making a sandwich out of the food on his plate. It was usually just the way he ate everything.

"Really? Tell me about it." I raised my eyebrows, faking curiousity but I made it bearable at least.

He already seemed a little more sober after the nap - not to mention he'd thrown up on the beach.

"Nah, it's nothing. I'm just experiencing what it's like to be a teenager." He made a thumbs-up signal with a large grin.

I shook my head, getting up from the couch. "No," I verified, taking his empty plate from his hand. "You're experiencing what it's like to be an asshole." I rolled my eyes and headed back into the kitchen. Rinsing the plate, I placed it by the sink before I felt the tears fall on to my ivory cheeks. Why was Jacob's actions effecting me so much? He was my best friend, obviously but he was acting like a dickhead. I then suddenly felt a pair of two muscular arms wrap around my waist from behind.

"I'm sorry," He murmred his apology, turning me around to face him.

I let my hands fall from my face, before taking a deep breath. "No you're not. But from now on, I really don't care what you do in your life Jacob. You can get drunk, sleep around and pretend that some sluts are parties are your imprint instead of me, then go for it. I don't want to be a part of your life anymore. I sacrifice a lot for you, and get nothing in return!" I couldn't refrain from blurting out my monologue.

"Nessie, how did you know that I imprinted on you?" He asked, his face burning red now.

"About three months ago when you had that fling with that girl at Quil's party," I admitted, brushing the remaining tears from my cheeks. "Embry told me 'the way he's treating you isn't the way he's supposed to be treating his imprint', and it went from there."

"If I knew that you knew then I wouldn't have acted like that." He spoke with regret, but I wasn't buying it.

"Yeah, I'm sure you wouldn't have." I said sarcastically before barging upstairs to my room, slamming the door behind me. "That's it, I think maybe Jacob needs his own taste of his medicine." I murmured to myself.

* * *

**Tell me what you think so far, and leave reviews. Next chapter coming soon!**


	3. The Bait

Chapter Three: The Bait

I reached over to the nightstand beside my bed where my phone lay. I knew exactly what I was going to do. It was like a competition now, all I had to do was win. I didn't know how hard it would be, but it would definitely be worth all the effort. I picked up my phone and dialled in my friend Jennifer's number eagerly. She was the closest person to me during school hours, and now since Jacob's little 'personality disorder', she was making it to becomming the best friend.

"Hey Jen, I need Daniel's number, I want to have him over tomorrow..." I couldn't help but let a sly grin pass over my lips. This should be fun and after all, Daniel was the most good looking boy at school.

* * *

"I'll get it!" I called, rushing down the stairs towards the front door just after I'd heard a knock. It was impossible to wipe the smile off of my lips, so instead I just left it. It would add the the whole illusion. Of course, I was using Daniel and he was in on the plan. He was a typical jock, just the bait in this whole mess. I would just leave out the part where Jacob knew that Daniel was one of my closest friends.

I was wearing a pair of shorts so small that the pockets were just visible to be hanging out underneath, along with an old baseball jersey that uncle Emmett had bought me for my birthday a few years ago - and it was still too big! I just rolled up the sleeves to my elbows and left my bronze curls hanging over my shoulders. I opened up the door quickly, and the moment I saw him, I took hold of his hand tugging him inside.

"Thank you so much for coming," I said innocently, batting my long eyelashes.

"Yeah, it's no problem. I'm always here if you need tutoring for math," He spoke sincerely.

"Hey, who's at the door?" Jacob appeared in the hallway, his face automatically beginning to burn red at the sight of my little friend.

"This is Daniel, he's my tutor," I smirked, with a wink before tugging him up the stairs eagerly. The moment we both got into my room, I slammed the door shut and let go of his hand, moving to sit down on the bed. "That tanned muscular boy down there is who we have to make jealous." I whispered quietly, chewing anxiously on my bottom lip. It was a habit I had received from my mother. Apparently she did it often as well.

"Him? Woah, okay. I have an idea." He admitted, walking over to the bed and jumping on it, letting it rock against the ground. "Just play along."

I nodded carelessly in agreement to him, as I held back a laugh. Daniel was extremely good at coming up with ideas to make Jacob jealous - it was the most amusing few hours I'd ever had. As the day progressed, both him and I barely left the room. There was no only laughter, but a lot of jumping up and down on the bed. Now I turned my gaze towards the window. It was twilight, and the sun was setting off in the distance. "You should go, it's getting late and we have to finish of the plan for the day," I mused, getting up from my bed as we made our way downstairs to the front door.

"I had fun today," He commented as he took my hand and placed the back of it to his lips. My cheeks blushed a pale rose color even as he did so.

"Me too. I'll call you, alright?" I wrapped my arms around his neck softly and nuzzled my head between the nape of his neck.

"Definitely. See you later," and that's when Daniel took off.

With a sheepish grin, I made pranced my way back into the living room, sporting a little twirl on the way. With a content smile, I sat down beside Jacob. "He's so perfect," I murmured to the wolf-boy beside me.

Crossing my legs like a small child, I turned to face him. "I think I want him to be my first to you know..." I wasn't exactly going to blurt out _I want to lose my virginity to him_, since I really didn't. I wanted to lose it to Jacob - but I didn't want to be treated like a reckless slut.

"He won't be the first. I'm not going to let you sleep with someone who just wants you for the sex, Nessie." Jacob admitted justly, with a nod.

"I know that he doesn't want me for the sex. If he did, he'd be like you - sleeping with random girls at parties." I teased.

"You're turning into a bitch," He mumbled underneath his breaht and I raised my eyebrows.

"You made me into a bitch!" I argued back, with a disapproving huff.

"But I didn't make you into a slut." How was it that he was so possible to keep his emotions calmed when I was just about fuming.

"I am not a slut, Jacob Black!"

"Yes you are. Look at what you wore to Sam and Emily's wedding. Your breasts were just about hanging out of that dress, not to mention today with the shorts, you look like your asking for it. I bet you let that Daniel guy just feel you up!" Now he was beginning to yell.

"Get out of this house, right now. How dare you call me a slut compared to all the girls that you've slept with." I stormed up from the couch and took a rough grip on his arm and pulled him out the front door. Slamming the door in his face, I locked it, without any intentions of unlocking it too.

I ran upstairs to my bedroom, burying my face into my pillow as I felt more intense tears stream down my porcelain face. Jacob was never going to be mine.

* * *

**More reviews please! Thank you so much to those that have. I'll be writing the new chapter up now.**


	4. Keep Fighting, Billy

Chapter Four: Keep Fighting, Billy

It had been a week and there was still no contact between Jacob and I. I couldn't help the emptiness that now coursed through my veins, but I still needed to know why Jacob's drastic mood change had even occurred to begin with. I wasn't prepared to call him either and vent my emotions to him.

Within seven days I had managed to read Romeo and Juilet five times through from beginning to end. Surprisingly enough, I wasn't bored of it yet. I envied Romeo and Juliet's relationship though. Although it ended in tradgedy it was still inhumanely powerful. I constantly just imagined about what actually would happen if I was with Jacob. None of this fighting would be happening, and he wouldn't have slept with those random women at the many parties at the Reservation that he'd been to.

My thoughts ended to and abrupt stop while my phone vibrated vigorously on my night stand. With a frustrated sigh, I leaned over and immediately took a hold of it. The called ID read 'Leah'. Why on earth would she be calling me? We didn't really get along even at the best of times. But maybe something was wrong with the pack? I clicked my fingertip on to the small green phone button, and held it up to my ear.

"Hey Leah, what's the matter?" I asked. My voice supported a little more anxiety than I suspected.

"It's Jacob," The moment she said that, my heart sunk. "I think he may be on the verge of depression. He hasn't phased in awhile and he's barely come out of his home...and we just found out yesterday why that is." She continued her little monologue.

"Oh, why? What's wrong then?" I was purely curious. Maybe this had been the trigger to his new rebellious streak that I hated so much.

"It's Billy. He's really sick and he's refusing to go to the doctors. He keeps going on about his illness as 'something that can't be cured'." She admitted, her voice was shakey and nervous.

I was stunned. His father was sick which had to be behind the way Jacob had been acting. "Shit..." My voice was barely audible, not to mention I barely swore. "You know what Leah, I'll go and see them both. I think that the two of them need help - both for different reasons." And with that, I hung up and slid my cell phone into the pocket of my jeans quickly. I rushed to put on a pair of sneakers before making my way out of the door and into the forest nearby my house.

I knew taking a route through the forest wouldn't be the safest way, but I had to comfort Jacob. As it turned out, I reached the porch of his home in only seven minutes. My feet wouldn't move from the ground though. I just stood there, staring at the door. Maybe I should have brought something with me for Billy. It was too late now though. I let out a short breath, watching as it briefly fogged up the air infront of me. I had to force my self up to the door before I hesitated to knock. There was no point, it was the Black's after all. People who were practically my family. I placed my hand onto the handle, opening it slowly. As I headed inside, I spotted Billy laying on the couch with his eyes closed. He must have fallen asleep to the baseball game which was blaring on the television. I crept down the hallway, towards the end room which was Jacob's. There was already a crack of light surfacing from the door which wasn't fully closed. I pushed it open to see him on the bed with a bottle of whisky in his hands.

His immediate glare towards me was frightening, and I took a few steps back. I hated seeing him so miserable. He took a swig from the half empty drink.

"Oh fuck, it's o-only the virgin q-queen," He slurred as he began swaying back and forth for a moment. "My house doesn't accomodate for _your_ kind." He sneered, taking another large drink from the bottle.

I couldn't deny that what he said hurt. In fact, I just about felt the corner of my eyes well up with tears."Leah called. She told me that your dad was sick. I wanted to be here for you," I whispered as I took a seat beside him on the bed. He finally put the drink down on to the night stand and continued to look at me with that menacing expression.

"We don't need your help. Y'know we're not a charity case." He spat. I had to keep my emotions in tact and under control, but he was making it extremely hard, yet again.

"I know that, but you're my family, and I care about you..." Trailing off, I leant over and took a hold of the whiskey bottle which he attempted to grab, but failed. I took a hold of the lid and screwed it on tightly. "Tell me something - is your dad the reason why you've been drinking and partying and sleeping with random girls?" I asked, my voice fading towards the end of the sentence.

He just replied with a feeble nod. "I figured it helps the pain. It numbs me. I guess I just let the alcohol take over," He'd finally admitted to it. We looked at eachother in the mirror which hand on the wall infront of us. "You don't know how bad I felt though. The drinking helped with the guilt as well, so I just did it more." His confession didn't exactly stop the tears leaking from my eyes.

"You know that Billy's going to be alright. He'll keep fighting, he always does." I leaned over and rested my head on to his shoulder. I felt his large hand wrap around my petite one. "You don't have to use the alcohol...you have me."


	5. Backpacks

**Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews, you honestly don't know how much I appreciate them.**

**Sorry if my spelling does slip up in areas though - I'm using WordPad instead of Microsoft Word, because it doesn't work.**

**I know that I said I would make it all from Renesmee's POV, but I just want to try this one chapter in Jacob's POV.**

**Please tell me how you think it worked out! By the way, those who asked for longer chapters, you got your wish!**

* * *

Chapter Five: Back-packs

**Jacob POV**

I kept my eyes focussed on the crystal glass as the sun glared through my window. It was six o'clock. I was never up this early, but I think it was the fact that I fell asleep with my best friend in my arms. I know that she's feeling intimate towards me, but I don't feel the same way back. I'm scared if she'll attempt to make a mood - somehow I don't think she'll deal with rejection too well.

I turned my head causing myself to glance down at her. I couldn't think of her romantically. Of course she was beautiful but I just felt that maybe I wouldn't be able to provide her with her needs. She was adorable, but in the way a pet kitten was adorable to its new family. No - that was harsh, sorry.

She was curled up against my chest and my hand was currently placed in the middle of her back. She had the most elegant aroma: so enticing. But to me I felt like it was my duty to act as the older brother she never had. It would upset her at first, but hopefully she'd be able to find someone to take care of her properly.

Her yawn somewhat startled me, signalling that she was awake, and stretching her limbs.

"How was your sleep?" I asked, keeping her relaxed as my finger traced abstract circles along her spine.

"It was good, you know, you're really comfortable to sleep on," She mused with a melodic giggle.

I did not deserve to even be in her life at all. And crap! Why did she have to call me comfortable? Didn't she know that her comment would back-fire?

"Oh well I guess that's good." I said with an awkward smile before she snuggled back on to my chest.

The familiar rattling in the kitchen changed my focus. It was most likely Sue just helping my dad. I had to be a better son to him. There was no way that he would have put up with my shit if he was still functioning right. It was clear that I felt guilty, just like I had the word 'asshole' branded across my forehead.

"Breakfast Nessie!" I cooed with a joking tone in her ear.

She smiled innocently towards me before getting up off of the bed and racing down the hall and into the kitchen. Sure she was graceful and innocent, but I liked them rough. After all, I'm a dog.

With a small roll of my eyes, I raced after her in my jeans, baring no shirt at all and made my way into the kitchen after her.

"Mornin' Dad and Sue," I smiled brightly to see my father at the table eating with all his strength that he could muster up. He was getting better.

"Hey kid, do you mind helping me with this bacon, it's a little hard to cut." Billy complained from his wheelchair. I complied with a grin and headed to him before completing his command. "Thanks buddy."

"Yeah no problem. You're looking a lot better today," I clarified, I could feel my face lighting up. Looks like I wouldn't be losing the only family I had left in La Push, other than my second cousin Quil of course.

Taking the nearest seat I could see I set myself down infront of the table before Sue piled pancakes continuiously on to my plate. "Thanks," I greeted her once more.

I guzzled down the pancakes in no time, while Nessie was only half way through her second one. I knew that she didn't really have much of an apetite for human food - it was blood that she craved.

"Jacob come on, we have to get back to my place," She got up politely from the table and I pretended to chase her back into my bedroom. "We have to put all your alcohol into your two back packs and we'll get rid of it at my place." She spoke the obvious as we began piling the bottles into my bags.

Once the wardrobe was empty, we both slung the bags over our backs and went for the front door with a quick goodbye to both Sue and Billy.

Five minutes later the back-packs were lounged on the kitchen counter in the Cullen cottage and we were both standing beside the sink.

"We'll do this together," She assured me, taking my hand as she guided me to one of the bottles. I just managed to nod back in return, in pure awe.

Her hand was like satin against mine. Her tough skin was so soft and I'd never really taken any notice to it before. I shook my head, ridding myself of the little daydream I was having about my best friend, and I unscrewed the top of the bottle, tipping its contents into the sink eagerly.

"One down," I breathed, turning back to face Renesmee who looked up at me from her long dark lashes which fanned over her cheeks.

I was so lucky that she was staring at the bags of bottles this whole time. I didn't exactly want her to catch me looking at her like this. My dark hues travelled down her body, tracing every perfect curve that she had. With flawless skin she managed to keep herself well proportioned and poised.

What the hell, Jacob? Snap out of it! She's your best friend, don't even think about her like that!

My heart gave a single lurch before I felt my eyes become glued to her porcelain face. I suddenly felt like we were the only ones in this whole world at the moment. I just couldn't look away from her. She wasn't beautiful - that was too much of an understatement.

_I love you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen._

My mind perked. It was like imprinting all over again. I couldn't believe myself. I mean, I knew that one day I'd fall in love with her, but did it have to be on the brink of when we were solving all of our problems. It just added to the pile.

"Jacob are you ready?" Her angelic voice rang through my eyes. It snapped me back into reality.

"Yeah? Yeah I'm ready. Wait...for what?" I snapped crinkled my face up in pure embarassment.

"To get rid of your drinks, silly." She giggled. She really was adorable. Gosh how could I have avoided seeing her like this. She was stunning.

Don't think of Nessie that way you idiot, keep to the best friend plan.

Images were rushing through my mind. I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to cuddle with her, kiss her, touch her and make love to...

Stop it Jake! What the hell are you thinking?

"Uh yeah, sure sure." I murmured, immediately delving my hand into the back pack and pulling out a few more of the bottles and letting them empty out into the sink.

It stayed silent for at least two long minutes, before she piped up.

"I saw the way you were staring at me before," She whispered quietly and I automatically felt a rush of blood burn my cheeks. I never blushed, this is surreal.

"And how was that, Nessie?" I asked back in return, keeping my voice entirely the same tone as hers and very compassionate.

"I-I've never see you look at _me_ like that before. Or anyone else for that matter," She breathed and I smiled.

The scent of her breath was intoxicating. So much better than the alcohol I'd succumbed to.

"How did I look at you?" I repeated, my voice becomming husky as she placed her chocolate iris' upon mine.

Without a response from her, I smirked. She'd noticed something, but she couldn't describe it. Yet the silence broke with her hitched breath as she leaned up on to her toes and placed her hand on to my cheek. She used her special ability, showing me exactly how I'd previously just stared at her. She noticed everything, even the way my eyes ran along every curve in her body.

"You're doing it again," She witnessed as I locked my eyes pleadingly on hers. I watched the soft pillows of her lips move as she spoke. They were so inviting but I had to refrain from meeting them.

"Sorry," I turned my gaze down to the tiled ground.

"I didn't say stop."

And with that, my eyes trailed back up her body. "Ness, you're so beautiful, it's undescribable." As I spoke her cheeks flushed that familiar scarlet color which I so missed.

"...my Jacob." She mumbled happily, pulling me down to her height. I rested my forehead against hers, closing my eyes.

I could feel her sweet breath rebounding on to my lips. She didn't know how much I just wanted to pull her into my arms and kiss her right now. But there was something holding me back.

"I'm sorry for everything - the way I acted, my drinking, calling you a slut. You know Nessie, you know that it wasn't true. You're not even close. And that Daniel boy doesn't deserve you at all. You shouldn't spend your time with him, you should spend it with...m-me." I cut off my little monologue as I felt tears edging towards my eyelids.

What the fuck? I was crying. I never cried. Let alone, I was a man. She was impacting me so much though, I just wanted to make everything right. But as I opened my eyes, I felt a few stray tears fall on to my cheeks.

Her soft fingertips wiped them back away. "Jacob, it's alright, I understand. Just shh," She wrapped her arms around me and placed her head on to my muscular chest. Our temperatures blended well together, in an unknown way. I just wanted to hold her here every day of forever.

Before I could stop my body from moving on its own, my index finger reached underneath her chin. From all of my hurting, and hurting her - I figured we both needed some comfort. I leaned in slowly, pressing my lips to hers only for a few seconds.

I got my first taste of pure ecstasy.


End file.
